Aguas Pacíficas
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: R/HR AÑO7: Hermione le ha confesado sus sentimientos a Ron, pero su reacción no fué la esperada, es mas no dijo nada. Esta es una peueña historia que refleja los sentimientos de Herm y como los resuelve. Incluye: playa, luna llena y el mar. R/R!plz


Aguas Pacíficas.  
  
Por: MissIntelligence (Fran Weasley)  
  
Capitulo ÚNICO.  
  
A/N: Tengo muy claro que debo terminar mis otras historias pero me gusta escribir sobre otros temas tb.  
  
***  
  
El fuerte sol de la mañana caía sobre mi rostro como la misma Aurora Boralis. Las pesadas olas dominaban la costa a medida que quebraban en la orilla. El agua cristalina brillaba a la luz de la masiva bola de calor que se extendía por todo el cielo despejado de la mañana. La arena quemaba mis pies, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado. Mis pensamientos volaban por mi mente sin rumbo fijo, danzando libremente pero confundiéndome grandiosamente. El fuerte olor a mariscos de la playa me sofocaba físicamente pero psicológicamente me tranquilizaba, como un calmante.  
  
Se había quedado sin palabras. No había dicho ni hecho ni un sonido. Me destrozó el corazón.  
  
La arena había sido el refugio de mi miseria por tres día seguidos, dejando que las lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos lentamente sin ningún obstáculo por delante. Es de esperar que, como en los cuentos de hadas, cuando uno confiesa su amor a un persona esta debe responder con un beso o saltar de alegría, pero, en mi caso, no fue así. Ron no dijo o hizo nada.  
  
Aún recuerdo como me transpiraban las manos ese día, no podía dejar de arreglarme el cabello y estiraba mi ropa cada dos segundos. Sabía que debía decirlo, me había estado aplastando el corazón por mucho tiempo y mi espalda estaba torturada dado a al peso del bulto. Cuando desperté esa mañana sabía que era el momento en el cuál me sentía con la confianza necesaria como para sacarme este peso de encima.  
  
Bajé las escaleras de La Madriguera lentamente e inspirando tranquilamente, pero sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, mi pulso subió inimaginablemente. Ron estaba en el lago cercano a la casa y esto lo sabía porque había estado pasando mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Sin antes haber revisado la pieza de Ron, me dirigí lentamente al jardín trasero de la familia Weasley. Estaba nerviosa. Al salir por la puerta de atrás, el sol encegueció mis ojos por un momento y la suave brisa matinal llenó mis pulmones. Una vez que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la luz, comenzé a caminar hacia el lago que se encontraba escondido detrás de unos arbustos. Para mí, esos arbustos eran una meta final y debía llegar hasta ella orgulloza de mí misma. Con mi mano aparté de mi camino las hojas y ramas de los árboles para poder pasar. Al atravesar la barrera natural me encontré rodeada por pequeños ruiditos de diminutos animales y grillos que cantaban a la mañana con pasión. El pasto estaba húmedo y las hojas brillaban a causa del rocío que aún quedaba sobre ellas.  
  
"¿Hermione?"  
  
Me sobresalté y me dí media vuelta bruscamente. Mis manos estaba húmedas.  
  
Ron.  
  
"Ron, hola." Tartamudie torpemente. "Te estaba buscando."  
  
Él sonrió un poco, "Eso veo."  
  
Silencio.  
  
Sabía que debía tomar la iniciativa, este era mi problema. "Hay algo que me gustaría que supieras, porque es muy importante para mi y me gustaría que supiera porque es mejor que sepas." Me maldecí por mi propia incoherencia.  
  
Ron subió las cejas, "¿Qué sucede, Hermione?"  
  
Apreté mis puños fuértemente en un intento de disminuir la humedad. "Hay algo que debes saber."  
  
"Si, ya lo sé, me lo dijiste." Dijo Ron, econtrandole gracía a mis problemas orales.  
  
"Es verdad." Me senté en un roca a orillas del lago. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. "Bueno."  
  
Ron se apoyó en un árbol lo suficientemente cerca como para oír lo que debía decir. "Sabes que puedes confiar en mí." Murmuró.  
  
Miré mis mano húmedas. Eran la prueba viva de mis nervios y sentimientos. Mi reflejo en el agua estaba distorsionado por las pequeñas ondas, pero mis nervios sobresalían y la palabra 'miedo' estaba escrita através de mi rostro. Levanté la vista y mi miré a Ron por un segundo, ahora sintiéndome insegura y asustada. "Yo."  
  
No podía.  
  
"Dime." Dijo Ron en un suspiro.  
  
Tomé un poco de aire y dejé mi alma volar por medio de mis palabras. Le dije lo que sentía por él, lo que siempre había sentido. Le confesé mi amor y le aseguré en mis dieciciete años de vida no había habido otra persona ocupando mi corazón mas que él. De alguna manera le estaba ofreciendo en sacrificio mi corazón y mi alma. Nunca aparté la vista de mis manos que no paraban de transpirar a medida que mi voz resonaba sobre la copa de los árboles y arbustos. Mi pequeña historia llegó a su fín. El silencio abundó entre nosotros dos, pero sabía que no podíamos permanecer de esa manera. Reuní todo el valor que me quedaba en mi débil cuerpo y levanté la vista lentamente. No pude leer la expresión en el rostro de Ron, pero sabía que estaba confundido. Intenté sonreír pero mis labios tiritaban fuertemente y luego de intentar por unos segundos aparté una vez más la vista e hundí mi rostro en mis manos tratando de controlarme.  
  
A mi me pareció como si hubiesen pasado horas y horas, pero solo había estado en el lago por quince minutos al menos. Nadie había dicho nada, Ron no se había movido del árbol y yo no me había movido de mi roca. Por un momento creí que formabamos parte del paisaje y que ya no éramos sere humanos, sino flores y raíces. Pronto mis sueños se acabaron y fue el momento de enfrentar lo que viniera.  
  
"Ron, dí algo por favor." Una vez más mi vista se posó en él.  
  
No se movió, pero en su cara había una pisca de temor y tristeza, cerró sus ojos y luego sin decir una palabra se levantó y desapareció entre los árboles, dejandome sola y asustada.  
  
Esa misma tarde el Señor Weasley tomó un nuevo automóvil que el Ministerio le había prestado y nos dirigimos a la costa, habiamos estado tres días en este lugar, durmiendo en un cómodo motel y comiendo exquisíta comida marina en el restaurant de la esquina. Pero mi ánimo no era el mejor y Ron aún no me hablaba si no era necesario. Ginny era mi única confidente, mi única amiga por el momento ya que Harry apoyaba a Ron con remordimiento.  
  
Me encontraba en mi lugar de costumbre, bajo el quitasol con arena sobre mis pies mirando el hermoso e inmenso oceano que se extendía delante de mí como una manta azul verdoza.  
  
"Hermione." Dijo una suave voz femenina a mi lado. Ginny puso su mano en mi hombro delicadamente. "Deja de preocuparte por Ron, esta asustado."  
  
No pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran en cuanto su nombre fue pronunciado. "No sé que pensar, Ginny." Respondí secando mis ojos disimuladamente.  
  
"Quizás Ron se siente de la misma manera." Dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros. "Está en shock, eso es todo."  
  
"¿Es posible estar en shock por tres días enteros?" preguntó Hermione, aunque no necesitaba una respuesta.  
  
Ginny se sentó a su lado. Permanecieron en silencio, no había nada que decir.  
  
Decidí que solo el tiempo decidiría mi futuro y que no podía vivir pensando en lo que sucedió o en lo que Ron pudo haber dicho esa mañana en el lago.  
  
Me levanté y corría al motel con Ginny dejando mi pequeño espacio en la arena solotario por primera vez en horas.  
  
La Señora Weasley nos estaba esperando con comida Muggle sobre la mesa de la pieza en la cuál nos estabamos hospedando.  
  
"¿Sabes?" dijo Ginny sin aviso, sorprediendome.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Me puse a pensar en la playa y llegué a una conclusión." Suspiró mi amiga mientras se lavaba las manos. "Y no es una específica, es general. Cada vez que tenga un problema voy pensar en esta conclusión."  
  
"¿Cuál es?" pregunté.  
  
"Bueno," Ginny se secó las manos en la toalla que se encontraba a un lado del lava manos. "No es fácil. No sé como ponerla en palabras, solo la he pensado pero es algo así. Tú le haz confesado tus sentimientos a Ron y como él no dijo nada te sientes muy mal, pero deberías sentirte mejor que nunca."  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?" dije confundida.  
  
"Superaste un desafío y sin importar lo que Ron piense, ese es su problema, deberías sentirte orgulloza de ti misma. Yo no he podido decirle a Harry la verdad sobre lo que siento por él y por eso te admiro."  
  
De a poco fui arreglando las ideas en mi cabeza, "Creo que se lo que quieres decir. No importa lo que lo demás piensen o si tu amas a alguien pero ese amor no es devuelto, si uno se siente bien amando a esa persona lo demás no importa."  
  
"Exacto." Sonrió Ginny sacando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.  
  
Mientras comía mi exquisita comida, el argumento de Ginny comenzó una vez más a dar vueltas por mi mente. Era muy simple pero a la vez muy cierto. Mientras yo me sintiera bien amando a Ron no importaba si él sentía lo mismo. Mi felicidad era lo más imporante que la opinión de otra persona.  
  
Desde mi puesto en la mesa heché un vistazo a Ron discretamente. Él parecía hundido en sus pensamientos y de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para asentir o responder a Harry con monosílabos. Al ver esta escena, una sonrisa se formó lentamente en mis labios sin razón alguna. Ginny tenía razón.  
  
En ese momento sentí como si todo el peso que había llevado sobre mi espalda por tres días hubiera disminuído considerablemente. Sabía que todo iba a estar bien.  
  
***  
  
Las cortinas del pequeño cuarto que compartía con Ginny volaban a causa de la agradable brisa nocturna. El sonido de las olas era constante e irresistible. Abrasé mis piernas fuertemente. Estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama inmóvil y en silecio mientras Ginny y los demás dormian tranquilos. La luna llena completaba el inmenso esplendor del espacio y las estrellas brillaban con ferocidad en las alturas.  
  
Mis ojos se movian lentamente, escaneando el cuarto minuciosamente pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar, en la luna, en las olas, en la magia que desprendía la playa. El aroma marino era agradable y saturador. Mis ojos pararon en un silla decorada con flores en una esquina del cuarto. Mi traje de baño colgaba de la silla ligeramente, moviendose al ritmo de la sueve brisa. Miré a la luna y nuevamente al traje de baño. Sonreí.  
  
Lentamente y muy cuidadosamente, me levanté y me vestí con mi traje de baño sin hacer ruido. Tomé una de las toallas del motel que dejaban las mucamas diariamente y ya que el motel era de un piso, me deslizé por la ventana en silencio. Era una locura pero mi cuerpo necesitaba una dosis de adrenalina.  
  
Mis pies se movían rápidamente por el pasto que estaba húmedo pero refrescante y mis ojos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que interrumpiera la noche. A lo lejos se escuchaban los sonidos de los clubes nocturnos y del tráfico, pero la playa estaba vacía y silenciosa.  
  
La luna se reflejaba en el mar. En cuanto mis pies tocaron la arena, toda preocupación o temor de ser encontrada a media noche en ese lugar se desvaneció, y lo único que existía era mi alma y el mar. Lanzé el resto de mis ropas a un lado, la brisa nocturna mandó escalofríos por mi espalda. Arreglé mi traje de baño, asegurándome que no se fuera a salir y poco a poco me hundí en el océano.  
  
No podía creer el placer que sentía, era una experiencia completamente diferente y única. Una de esas experiencias que se viven solo una vez en la vida. El mar estaba tibio y me abrazaba con sus fuertes corrientes y olas. Nadé hasta que mis extremidades estaba arrugadas y dormidas por la fricción del mar. La luna ya casi desaparecía del cielo cuando finalmente me envolví en la toalla y me senté en una roca para ver como el sol salía de sus montañas.  
  
Con la toalla sequé mi cara de las últimas gotas de agua y apoyé mi barbilla en mi mano concentrándome en ese momento.  
  
Fue en ese momento que sentí una mano en mi hombro, y mi sopresa fue tan grande que perdí el equilibrio y me caí de la roca quedando completamente cubierta de arena. Una vez que había limpiado la arena de mis ojos y que se hubieran acostumbrado a la nueva luz del sol que aparecía a lo lejos tuve la oportunidad de enfocar la vista.  
  
"Hermione, lo siento tanto." Dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.  
  
Ron.  
  
"¡¿Ron?!" dije sin poder creer mis ojos, "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
Él se encogió de hombros y me ofreció su mano en ayuda. "No podía dormir. Te podría preguntar lo mismo." Dijo levantándome.  
  
Limpié el arena de la toalla y de mi cuerpo. Noté que Ron me miraba y luego de sonrojarme profundamente me cubrí con el material. "Bueno. quería nadar de noche."  
  
Ron asintió mirando el suelo, "Hermione, sé que lo que sucedió. tu sabes, bueno creo que no me comporté muy bien y mi reacción no fue la mejor, pero..  
  
"Ron, no hay peros, creo que tu silencio ha dicho mucho más de lo que un millon de palabras pudo haber dicho." Dije algo resentida, pero las palabras de Ginny volvieron a mi cabeza rápidamente, "No importa, es historia."  
  
Pero Ron no parecía estar convencido, "No. de verdad, quiero disculparme."  
  
"Estás perdonado Ron, es más nunca estuve tan enojada. Debía estar preparada para tú respuesta pero nunca lo estuve." Sonreí debilmente.  
  
Él me devolvió la sonrisa brevemente, "Tampoco te dije lo que pensaba y creo que te es necesario que sepas."  
  
Yo asentí torpemente.  
  
Ron parecía algo incómodo y nervioso pero no lo demostró en su actitud. Continuó, "Cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por mí, no supe que decir, eso está claro, pero más que nada era porque me habías quitado las palabras de la boca y estaba en shock.  
  
"Quiero que sepas que siento por ti lo mismo que tu sientes por mí, pero que estoy asustado porque nunca había sentido algo tan poderoso como esto y me da miedo, me asusta mucho más que. todo." Se sentó ligeramente en la roca y miró hacia el mar.  
  
Ahora era yo la que no sabía que decir, pero de alguna manera sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. "Podríamos tratar."  
  
"No. No se puede tratar. Debemos hacerlo o no hacerlo, pero en este juego no existe la intención. Si tomamos este paso adelante no podemos volver atrás, no hay salida."  
  
Volví a asentir, él estaba en lo correcto. Era la primera vez que Ron Weasley me hablaba con su corazón. Me sentía honrada. "Yo estoy dispuesta a tomar el riesgo." Dije ajustando la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo.  
  
Ron me miró con ojos débiles y cansados pero sonrió. "¿Estás segura?"  
  
"Más que nunca." Me senté a su lado y tomé su mano en la mía.  
  
Él no aparto su vista de mis ojos, una sonrisa peresoza en su rostro respondía a mi respuesta. Sin más que decir, Ron se inclinó para alcanzar mis labios. Esto no se ocmparaba al mar, a las olas, o la arena. Esto era Ron Weasley, azucar, caramelo, miel. Sin saberlo mis brazos abrazaron el cuello de mi Weasley favorito. Nuestros labios se movian con pasión.  
  
Cuando finalmente el oxígeno fue necesario, nuestros rostros se separaron unos centímetros.  
  
"Creo que vale la pena." Murmuró Ron.  
  
Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y mi vista se hundió en aguas pacíficas.  
  
*** Nota: Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño corto, tomenlo como un pequeño regalo compensando la demora de mis otras historias, pero no se preocupen porque ya vienen!! Por favor dejen una review!! Si??! Jejejeje :).  
  
Fran. (MissIntelligence) 


End file.
